wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdogs
|image = S1e1a_Watchdogs_emerge.jpg |bgcolor = black |eyes = Eyeballs with red irises and black pupils |occupation = Lord Hater's minions |alliance = Lord Hater, Peepers, Westley (formerly) |goal = Spread evil throughout the universe |home = Skull spaceship |friends = Lord Hater, Peepers, Westley (formerly), Bob (all their allies) |enemies = Wander and Sylvia |voice = Keith Ferguson Sam Riegel Tom Kenny Various others }} The serve as Lord Hater's minions and troops responsible for conquering planets and capturing opponents of Hater's in the name of their aforementioned evil master. Physical Description The are short, diminutive creatures who make up for lack of height through sheer numbers. They lack mouths (Even though they can speak fine) or any other defining feature save for a giant single Cyclops like eyeball with obvious red irises and black pupils on each. Like their overlord, Lord Hater, the have a single lightning bolt coming out of the tops of their helmets, although they have just one while Hater has two. They all dress identically in black and red uniforms. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' The are loyal to Lord Hater and will do whatever he says, especially if it means avoiding punishment. 'Commander Peepers' Peepers is the second-in-command of Hater and the general of the Watchdogs. 'Wander' Most do not like Wander and will always try to capture him. But there are some that actually do like him (one even has a picture of him in his room). 'Sylvia' Their relationship is sort of unknown, but Sylvia always kick their butts. 'Others' 'Westley' The didn't seem to like Westley as they thought he was annoying, and always teased him. However, when he "captured" Wander and Sylvia on his own, they treated him with more respect and they were sad over his "death". Known members * Commander Peepers (Leader) * Moose * Westley (formerly) * Bob * Pete * Teddy * Greg * Barry * Tim Appearances * Theme Song 'Season 1' *"The Picnic" *"The Greatest" *"The Fugitives" *"The Prisoner" *"The Little Guy" *"The Bounty" *"The Birthday Boy" *"The Day" *"The Night" *"The Brainstorm" *"The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" (Cameo/Minor appearance at the beginning, no lines but they did scream and grunt a lot) *"The Gift 2: The Giftening" *"The Date" *"The Buddies" *"The Helper" *"The Funk" *"The Rider" *"The Gift" 'Season 2' 'Games' *The Galactic Rescue *Global Wandering *The Helpin' Hands *Disney XD Villains Unite! Songs 'Season 1' 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *(Your Happy Birthday Song) (with Wander and Sylvia) ("The Birthday Boy") 'Season 2' Gallery _emerge.jpg}} Background Information * They resemble "Patapons" from the game "Patapon", with the only difference of the body and helmets. * They could be considered the opposites of the Fist Fighters. * They also can eat as shown in "The Picnic" (one Watchdog tried one of Wander's sandwiches), "The Greatest" (two of them were eating ice cream), "The Prisoner" and "The Little Guy", but they seem to just put it up to their face so it is unknown if they are really tasting it or if they even get hungry. * The only watchdogs named so far are Peepers, Westley, Moose, Bob, Pete, Teddy, Greg and Barry. ** Moose's name and physical appearance might be a reference to the character Moose Maddon, from the short-story "The Moose And The Sparrow". * In Latin America, they are called "Furioguardias". (Furious guards) * They all wish that they had second eye, as revealed in "The Birthday Boy". * The and a yellow palette version of them appear in the game Disney XD Villains Unite!. They are encountered in the Wander Over Yonder level and, briefly, in the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja level. Quotes *"Hate's great, best villain!" - Their war-cry, "The Greatest", "The Little Guy", "The Brainstorm" * "Happy..........." - Being brainwashed with joy by the Gifts, "The Gift 2: The Giftening" Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hater Army Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Species Category:Male Characters Category:Organizations Category:Other Major Characters Category:Minions Category:Humanoids Category:Commander Peepers Category:Named Watchdogs